Break
by Luna1993
Summary: que pasaria si en vez de la inocente hino, hubiera existido una chica misteriosa y que oculta su pasado, de corazon bondadoso pero siempre solitaria y si azuma quisiera saber sobre ella pero tendria consecuencias


Hola pues esta es una historia alternativa, cambiando a la protagonista , llena de misterio y amor, espero que lo lean todos lo personajes son propiedad de yuki kure plis comenten

Primer encuentro

"Estas reuniones son aburridas, nada peor que otra candidata a esposa, jugando con su cabello en un intento de ser encantador, me eh escapado al baño, no quiero volver y ser cortes, no quiero fingir odio hacerlo" pensaba azuma dirigiéndose a un pasillo que estaba en completa oscuridad, caminaba sin fijarse en lo que estaba al frente, cuando escucho voces acercarse se recargo en la pared y sintió una puerta de madera, no lo pensó y se metió a esa habitación, todo estaba sumergido en sombras, solo esperaría a que las voces se fueran entonces se dijo así mismo" por que no solo mentí diciendo que me había perdido" río amargamente pero se detuvo cuando escucho la perrilla de la puerta moverse se oculto de inmediato tras un a gran cortina.

La luz se prendió, espiando por un espacio descubierto en la cortina vio a una chica que estaba de espalda, su cabello ondulado estaba en una cola de cabello, peor era extraño, su cabello parecía en la superficie rojo y por dentro anaranjado, llevaba un vestido blanco largo, ella se dio la vuelto y los ojos de azuma se abrieron en su totalidad al mirarla, su piel blanca como porcelana, sus ojos de un café muy claro casi miel, su nariz recta le daba un toque de elegancia, ese vestido hacia lucir sus curvas pero algo pasaba en sus ojos, estaban tristes, y unas lagrimas se empezaron a pasear por sus mejillas azuma se quedo sin aliento al mirar esto, cuando al fin hablo la chica de cabello rojo" lagrimas hace tanto tiempo que…se sienten bien, silenciosas como siempre, seria mejor…" pero no acabo al frase apago la luz y salio de la habitación, azuma seguía sin aliento, era extraño lo que ahora sentía, había visto llorar antes a una mujer, pero en los ojos de esa chica, tenia algo distinto y no sabia como lo podía explicar.

El espero a que las voces desaparecieran, salio del cuarto, ya casi llegaba a la luz solo unos paso mas, cuando se detuvo, noto que las voces se silenciaron y una triste melodía tocada por un piano empezaba(Erik satie gymnopedie º2)a cada paso quedaba, una sensación de tristeza recorría su cuerpo, sentía como si algo oprimiera su pecho, la pianista era hábil, había algo mas, una extraña sensación en el aire, cuando se dio cuenta estaba tras unas mesas, con vista a la pianista, ella era quien vio antes, su ojos entrecerrados, su piel a la luz tenue, parecía que todas las personas desaparecieran, solo estaba el y ella, pero una voz lo despertó de su trance era "ayaka fujiko" una encantadora chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, azuma se porto amable al saludarla, pero cuando miro hacia la pianista ella ya no estaba, no podía preguntar por ella, seria un insulto hacia fujiko, pero aun así no dejo0 de pensar en ella, en la chica triste de cabellos rojizos.

A la mañana siguiente instituto seiso

Todos los estudiantes murmuraban al pasar junto a ella, la miradas se dirigían hacia esa chica sin disimulo, algunas con envidia, curiosidad, admiración, ella pensaba" no importa solo es un año" mientras caminaba hacia su salón, reviso el papel que decía el salón"3-b departamento de música" dijo en voz baja toco la puerta y una voz la invito a pasar, al entrar al salón todo se quedo en silencio, azuma la vio y la reconoció de inmediato, el profesor la miro y le pidió que hablaran afuera, ya afuera, ella sabia lo que diría.

.-se que es nueva, pero tengo que decirle que ese cabello es inaceptable, las reglas estipulan que ningún alumno puede teñirse el cabello.-le decía el profesor

-lo entiendo.-dijo enseñándole una foto de cuando era niña.-este es mi color natural, un gen raro de mi familia

.-deacurdo señorita puede pasar

Adentro del salón

.-ella es su nueva compañera.-explicaba el profesor

.-buenos días a todos, mi nombre es eri tsuki es un placer conocerles.-djo sonriendo dulcemente el profesor le indico su asiento, junto a azuma atrás de hihara, azuma se dio cuenta, ella no era la chica de la noche anterior, sus ojos la expresión era distinta, no había gota de tristeza, su sonrisa era dulce, algo había raro con esta chica y el quería saberlo, una parte de el pensó, que ella podía ser como el, peor se equivocaría.

La voz del director se escucho por el altavoz anunciando a los participantes del concurso de música

-Len Tsukimori 2-A

-Kazuki Hihara 3-B

-Azuma Yunoki 3-B

-Shoko Fuyuumi 1-B

-Keiichi Shimizu 1-A

-Eri Tsuki 3-B


End file.
